


Lucky One

by Anonymous (exoxsbclcdks)



Category: EXO (Band), Sehun - Fandom, Suho - Fandom, seho - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23118139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exoxsbclcdks/pseuds/Anonymous
Summary: They were simply each other's lucky one.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 93
Collections: Âme sœur: SeHo Fic Fest Round 1





	Lucky One

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #9 💓
> 
> My first time to write here. Struggled and this felt so new. I hope you'll like this! xo

\---

Now I'm pacing back and forth  
Wishing you were at my door  
I'd open up and you would say,  
"Hey, it was enchanting to meet you. All I know is I was enchanted to meet you."

\-----  
‘’Where is the crown prince?’’

It’s a question frequently asked in the palace. Every single day, the staff would whisper amongst each other.

The crown prince is missing – again.

Kyungsoo feels like he is going to faint. He is trying to remain calm by massaging his temples. Panicking at this time of the day is not a good idea, when there is a ball set to happen tonight.

That’s the thing. A ball is going to happen tonight. Everyone is busy preparing and with His Highness adding up to the list of things to worry about is definitely testing Kyungsoo’s patience.

‘’Have you looked for him?’’ He asked calmly. The two royal guards before him nodded. To be honest, looking for His Highness inside the palace is fruitless.

‘’Should we search outside the palace?’’ One royal guard asked.

He sighed and took his phone out. ‘’I’ll call him.’’

The two guards looked at each other, making Kyungsoo curious. But he already knew what it meant. He clicked his tongue and slid his phone back to the inside pocket of his butler uniform. ‘’He left his phone, didn’t he?’’  
‘’We found it in the front gate.’’

Kyungsoo could only sigh in disbelief.

\-----

‘’We should head back.’’

Sehun looked to Minseok who stood beside him and playfully elbowed his friend. ‘’You’re boring, hyung.’’ He told the man, grinning. ‘’It’s not even sunset yet. Not even yet lunchtime.’’

‘’But there is a ball tonight, crown-‘’ Sehun’s head whipped to Minseok, giving him a look. ‘’-Sehun.’’

He smiled. He made it clear before, specifically to Minseok, that when they are outside the four walls of the palace, he should be addressed by his name. Being called by his royal title is suffocating him and being in the palace makes him feel like a prisoner. Aside from Kyungsoo, who has been his butler for the past four years, he has Minseok ever since he was a child. The man is three years older than him and is the closest to the sibling that he could never get.

‘’There is a ball tonight and your presence is-‘’ Minseok spoke, making Sehun look at him. ‘’-highly appreciated.’’

Sehun laughed. ‘’That stupid ball.’’ He said and sighed. He continued to walk down the street, only wearing a hoodie, black pants and fake eyeglasses.

‘’Sehun.’’

He stopped and slung an arm around Minseok’s neck. ‘’Hyung, you know I don’t like those kinds of events. Such a waste of money! Honestly, the money could be donated to a charity and help children.’’

‘’The king and queen made the ball possible because of you, Sehun.’’ The man said and he could still hear the awkward tone the older used when he said his name.

‘’I know.’’ He said and took his arm away as they dropped by a stall that sells a variety of trinkets in Myeongdong. ‘’But it’s mostly done because they wanted me to get married already.’’  
‘’I don’t want to sound rude but I am wondering why you do not want to get married yet.’’

Sehun stopped checking out a pendant that is of a cherry blossom flower and looked to Minseok. ‘’Now is not the time.’’ He simply answered, seriously. ‘’Just like what cherry blossoms, I want to experience the beauty of life.’’  
Minseok didn’t say another word but just gave a small nod.

‘’To be honest, I don’t want to force things.’’ He said as he set down the pendant back on the table where many more are displayed. ‘’But if someone arrives, I’ll let life take me where it would lead me to.’’

\-----

Jun loaded the last of the flowers that were ordered from him in the truck.

He is a personal favorite of Her Royal Highness, the Queen.

Their meeting was no accident. They met when the Queen personally looked for a flower shop to order from for a ball a year ago. The very meticulous but friendly royal stumbled upon his humble shop. At first, he didn’t know that he was talking to a royal, nonetheless the queen herself. He is not into gossip or news. He was a little ignorant flower shop owner back then.

But now, he provides fresh flowers for royal events.

‘’Jongin!’’ He called his brother. ‘’Come here now. We need to go.’’

He saw his younger brother appear, carrying some necessary items needed for decorating the flowers. "Hyung, you forgot to bring the shears.’’ Jongin said. ‘’You’d be probably cutting stems using your teeth.’’

‘’Funny.’’ He said. ‘’Go in now or you’ll walk on your own to the palace." Jongin snorted and got into the truck.

They made a stopover in a nearby tailor store that sells silk ribbons which he could use for the flowers. Also, he picked up his good friend, Jongdae, who promised to help them.

“You got here first.” He said as he saw the man as soon as he got inside, scanning the shop.

“I was kind of worried about your taste for ribbons.” Jongdae said. “So I came ahead of you. Give me enough time to contemplate why I am your friend.”

He just chuckled. “I am thankful,” he said.

They looked for ribbons that match the flowers they will be using - Tulips, Lilac, Stargazer and Camelia. Jun took their time, wanting the set-up of the flowers perfect.

“I think this one is perfect.” Jongdae said, showing a red ribbon.

“Liar.” He said. “You know I hate it when people lie.”

“I am not lying that this is perfect.”

“Don’t me, Jongdae.” He said, grinning. He pulled a white ribbon. “This color suits perfectly.”

His brother interrupted and spoke to Jongdae. “I think you lied about worrying about my brother’s taste for ribbons.”

He watched Jongdae glare at Jongin.

\-------------

They really needed to go back to the palace, Sehun knew.

But if he could prolong the time outside the royal house and skip the event tonight, he will try to do it.

“Sehun, we have to go back.” Minseok said. The older man has been saying the same thing every hour and he could only sigh.

“I don’t want to attend the ball.” He said. “Hyung, please. Just for once. I want to skip this ball so badly.”

MInseok just stared at him, as usual. No matter how many times he had told the man to loosen up when it’s just the two of them, the older man can't seem to shake off the formality.

Sometimes it frustrates him.

“I understand that you do not want to attend the ball but think about your parents.” The older explained. “They would fall into shame that the person they dedicated this ball to is missing on the event itself.”

Sehun sighed. He loves his parents so much that just thinking about shaming his parents because of his own selfishness is making him sad.  
‘’All right, all right.” he said. Minseok is one out of the few people who can really move his conscience a lot.

Minseok gave a small smile. “However, we have two little problems.”

He looked older. “Why?”

“It's rush hour.” Minseok answered. “It would be a little hard for us to get into a vehicle and go back to the palace.”

“And?”

“We ran out of money.”

Sehun froze for a few seconds and laughed. He spent everything of his money for food. He even didn't bring his black card. “Oh dear Lord.” he said and looked around.

He saw a man alight a truck full of flowers in the back, talking to his phone. He looked away but he could hear the man’s voice even with his back turned.

“Ah yes. We are just buying some supplies we needed for the decoration as we have run out of them. Then, we will be on our way to the palace.”

At the word ‘palace’ his ears perked up.

“Did you hear what that man just said?” he asked.

Minseok nodded and he gave a mischievous grin. “I think they are the one who provide the flowers for royal events.” Minseok said. “I’ve seen that red truck before in the palace grounds.”

He smiled wider. ‘’Hyung. Do you think what I am thinking?” he asked. Minseok looked at him and nodded.

He turned to see the man go inside a shop and he pulled Minseok with him, running as fast as he can to the back of the truck. For the years he climbed up and down the walls of the palace, climbing on the truck is easy to do.

Minseok also did the same. Thankfully no one noticed. There are so many flowers and thankfully, it has a space and they could hide themselves.

They waited for several minutes and then the truck moved out from where it was parked.

\----------

Kyungsoo feels like he is going to have hypertension at a very young age.

He paced back and forth in the large hall, trying to think of another excuse to tell Sehun's parents.

‘’Have you seen the prince?’

Upon hearing the voice, Kyungsoo stiffened. It’s the King’s. He turned to the royal and gave a bow. ‘’Your Majesty.’’

The king suddenly chuckled. ‘’Spare me with the excuses. I’ve known he’s been going out of the palace if he is nowhere to be seen inside.’’ Kyungsoo wanted to speak but the king continued to talk. ‘’Good old days when I used to do that.’’ the king then gave him a pat on the shoulder. ‘’Unfortunately, I can’t climb walls as easily as I did before.’’

He held in his chuckle but the King laughed.

‘’Anyway, don’t worry.’’ The king assured him. ‘’I give you the authority to give him a good scolding in behalf of me.’’

‘’Are you certain, Your Majesty?’’

The royal nods. ‘’But, I know it will be hard since Sehun is already a grown up.’’ then the king looked away dramatically. ‘’Oh, how time flies.’’  
Kyungsoo couldn’t help but smile.

‘’Is he with Minseok?’’ The king asked.

‘’I am certain they went together.’’ He answered.

‘’I like Minseok.’’ The king said. ‘’I actually wanted him for the prince.’’

Kyungsoo is taken aback. ‘’Do you want the prince to marry Minseok?’’

The king nods. ‘’Why not? They practically grew up together. Minseok himself is a good candidate. I want someone whom I could entrust my son.” The king paused. “However, it’s up to Sehun.” Kyungsoo couldn’t help but notice that he was able to experience another rare moment when the King calls the prince by his name. ‘’I want him to make his own choices. I want him to be a king one day that makes his own decisions, but of course, for good.``

Kyungsoo nods with a small smile, agreeing with the king not because he has to but because he knows it is the right thing to do.

‘’I’ll leave you now.’’ The king said. ‘’And do inform me if my son is home. I may be the king but I am a father too.’’

‘’Yes, your majesty.’’ he said with a small bow. The king immediately left, heading to a door leading to the wide halls of the palace.  
A maidservant approached him. “Sir, the florist and flowers have arrived.”

He nodded to the woman and followed her as they headed to the gate. He saw the truck, a small one but enough to transport the flowers. He approached the owner of the flower shop who gave him a bow as soon as he was seen.

“Nice to see you, Mr. Kim.” he greeted.

The man smiled. “I am thankful to be of service to the royal family again.” He said. “And please, do call me Junmyeon. I am a mere commoner.”

“The queen would be delighted to see you again.” The man smiled.

Another man approached them, approaching the florist. “Hyung, your phone.”

He looked to the man. “Is he your younger brother?”

Junmyeon nods. “Yes.” the man answered. “This is the first time I brought him here since he is on vacation.”

He smiled. “I see.” he then turned to the young man. “Nice to meet you, sir.”

The florist’s brother returned the smile, a little shy.

He also greeted Jongdae, the one who constantly helps Junmyeon in arranging the flowers. “I personally chose some of out staff to assist your team in arranging everything.” He told the florist. “You may go in now and begin.”

\--------------------

When Sehun didn’t hear voices anymore, he decided to take a peek. There are no guards around as well.

He turned to Minseok. “Hyung, we need to go down before the royal guards do their routine security check.” The other man then nodded.

Sehun alighted first. He served as a lookout while Minseok got off.

“Come on hyung.” He pulled the older with him as he took off.

“Slow down.” Minseok said. “As if they are not totally aware by now that you went out of the palace.”

He just grinned.

They went to the side of the palace right away where an entrance would directly lead him to the hall where his room is located.  
But as they were about to go in, he saw Kyungsoo. He pulled Minseok away from there. He will never hear the end of Kyungsoo’s scolding.

“Where are we going?’ Minseok asks. “Your room-”

“Kyungsoo is there.” he looked around, finding a way to get inside the palace, acting as if he never left.

“The banquet hall.” Minseok suggested. “It has a back entrance just below and behind the staircase, He looked to Minseok. He remembered that Minseok knows every entrance here, especially if you do not want to get noticed by anyone.

“Let’s take that.” He said and pulled the man with him towards the other hall.

They ran.

“When we get into your room... we need to talk.” Minseok said in between breaths.

He chuckled. “To talk about how you’re already coming after your breathing?”

He heard Minseok mumble something but he was not able to make out what it was.

When they got in the said entrance, they passed by the set of doors, opened wide, giving him a glimpse of how the banquet hall will look like tonight.

“Wait.” He said and stopped before another door. “I want to see what the ball hall would look like.”

“I thought you do not want to get caught?” Minseok asks.

“Just a sec.” He said, “Mom is a big fan of the florist.”

He heard Minseok snicker. It was probably because of how he called the queen ‘mom’.

Not that it’s new.

As soon as he took a peek from one of the doors, he saw a man standing in the middle of the hall, pointing something upward, giving instructions.

“Jongin, be a dear and move that flower a little bit.” He heard the man say, the voice resounding in the large hall.

“How about that?” the one above the ladder asked.

“Perfect.” The man said.

“That must be the florist your mom adores.” He heard Minseok say but he didn’t say anything. Instead, he stared at the man, face with that of an angel.

He didn’t know what force made him move into the hall.

“I think we need help with this one.” He heard the one on the ladder say.

“You can do it alone.” The florist said.

“Bossy.”

He approached the florist, staring. The man looked to him, eyes curious of his sudden appearance.

He was about to talk when the one on the ladder spoke. “Oh! There you are! I need help!”

He looked up, taken aback. “Huh?”

“Can you pass me that box? Those are supplied we need over here.” The man said with a smile.

“Jongin!” The florist said.

“Junmyeon-”

“Don’t speak informally to me, you little brat.”

He just stood there, watching the two.

Do they even know him?

He felt a tap from behind him. “I saw-”

He placed a finger on his lips, giving a signal to silence Minseok. The man frowned.

“Were you the additional help assigned here with us to do the decorations?” The florist asked.  
He looked to the man.

“Of course they are. That’s why they are here, hyung.” The man on the ladder, now he knew is named as Jongin, said.

The florist ignored the man. “We have a lot to do with the flower decorations.” the florist said. “Can we move now?” He stared at the man and just nodded.

“Sehun-” Minseok whispered.

He turned to Minseok and mouthed ‘it’s fine’.

He looked back to the florist. “What should I do?” he asked.

\-----------  
Kyungsoo returned to the hall, a little edgy because the crown prince has not yet returned.

Though they still have the entire afternoon. the crown prince should be preparing this early. There are guests due to arrive earlier to give their greetings to the royal family.

As he walked into the hall, he spotted Minseok. He felt alive, knowing that if Minseok is already around, so is Sehun. He approached the said man and realized the man was carrying a box full of flowers.

“Minseok.” He called the man.

The said man turned to him and gave a small bow.

“Are you helping out?” He asked, with a slightly raised brow.

“The crown prince made me.” Minseok answered. “He just suddenly acted like a robot, ordering me around and telling me to close my mouth and not to tell that man who he really is. He even told the others not to tell them.”

He tried his best not to chuckle but seeing Minseok’s face painted with full-on annoyance made him fail. “All of a sudden?”

Minseok nods. “I guess the florist has something to do with it.” the man answered and smelled the box of flowers. “The flowers must have something magical too, I guess.”

He looked over to Sehun who is standing beside Junmyeon, the florist. He saw something different with the two side by side. “Just let the crown prince do what he wants.” He said. “And I think I would be having fun scolding him and he couldn’t do anything unless he wants his cover to be blown.” he adds mischievously.

He saw worry cross on the other man’s face and he went to where the crown prince and the florist are.

Junmyeon saw him and he immediately gave a bow. Sehun turned to him then. He didn’t bow and just gave a smile.

The florist turned to the crown prince. “If I were you, you’d bow down to show some respect.”

The prince just stood still.

He chuckled, ignoring that. “I see that you’re almost done here.”

The florist smiled. “The staff helped a lot.”

“I’m glad to hear.” He said and glanced at the crown prince who just looked at him. When the florist wasn’t looking, he gave a quick bow to the prince who shook his head.

He mentally chuckled.

This is very interesting.

\-----------

Sehun kept on following the florist anywhere he goes.

“Do you need anything from me?”

He blinked. “Your name.”

A frown crossed the florist’s face. “Why?”

“I just want to know your name.” He said

The florist raised a brow at him. “Aren’t you being creepy?”

“I’m not.” He said. “I rarely ask people for their names. Consider it as an honor.”

The florist chuckled. “What are you? A prince?”

He fell silent and the florist chuckled, reaching out a hand towards him. “I’m Junmyeon.”

He smiled and took the hand. “I’m…” he paused. If he tells his name, the man would realize who he is. He began to think fast. “I’m Shun.”

“That’s a weird but nice name.” Junmyeon said. “It sounds almost the same as the crown prince’s name. Less one letter, I presume.”  
He just nods. He might fail himself. He speaks further about the matter. “Have you seen the prince?”

“Not even in a picture. I just know his name.” The florist answered and shrugged. “I’m not really interested.”

His face fell. “Oh.”

The man chuckled, “Why look sullen all of a sudden?”

“Nothing.” He said, This man right here is not interested with the crown prince who is actually him?

Oh life sucks when it does.

He cleared his throat. “Why are you not interested in him? He’s the prince of this country,”

The man raised a brow at him. “And? Maybe he is the prince of this country but I am not obliged to be interested in him.”

He stared at the man. Usually, people gush about him like he is some sort of a movie star, screaming when they see him.

But this man right in front of him, who looked like heaven sent is not interested in him - worse, doesn't know who he really is.

How can he tell this guy? Would it be right to admit who he really is or is it better to just keep it for now?

Questions ran in his head. But one thing is for sure - he’s damn interested in Junmyeon.

\-------

He couldn’t stop thinking about Junmyeon.

No matter how many times his parents, the royal king and queen introduced him to so many attendees.

His mind is on that florist.

"Son." His father whispered. "Will you be at least a little attentive?"

He looked to his father, apologetic but not so. However, he just nods.

The night went on so slowly.

And as it did,his mind is full of Junmyeon, his smile, the way he talks and moves.

He can picture the hall empty and the said florist walking around, bossing Jongin, the younger brother.

Is Junmyeon dating anyone?

"My beloved prince." This time, it's his mother, who looks painted with worry. "Are you alright? Is there something bothering you, perhaps?" He looked to his mother.

"Sehun?" His mother inquired.

"I think I am not alright and perhaps, that is what's bothering me." He answered.

"Oh dear." His mother said with a concerned smile. "Then best go and rest."

"But the banquet-"

"Will be fine without you." His mother said. "You are always my first priority, you know that." He smiled.  
He bowed to his mother.

"Crown prince." That's how his father calls him in public, as he should. "I have someone to introduce to you."

Another girl, a royalty, he groaned in his head.

His mother came to his rescue. "I'm afraid our crown prince needs some rest."

His father looked at him and spoke in a small voice. "You caught something while out of the palace?"

"I did not, your majesty." He answered promptly. "Except for fun, that is. However, the sudden rise of people in the hall is suffocating me. I apologize."

He then saw concern in his father's eyes. "Well then, you must go. Take Minseok with you." Then sighed, a rare sight. "Too bad I wouldn't be able to introduce the young lady to you. She's a perfect match for you."

"I see." He said blandly, making sure not to sound disrespectful.

"Perhaps setting a time for her to come here in the next few days would be okay?" His father asked.

He didn't like the idea but he couldn't refuse. He just nods. "Do what you must do, your majesty."

His father smiled. "That's my son." He said proudly. "Now, go."

He bowed and left.

He immediately spotted Minseok near the door and jerked his chin towards the door.

Minseok followed.

"Excusing yourself as sick sounds troublesome for me." Minseok said as soon as they left the hall.

"It's not trouble." He said. "Do you know where that guy lives?"

Minseok frowned. "The who?"

"That florist." He said. "That handsome florist that looked like he came down from heaven."

"So this is about that guy."

"His name is Junmyeon." He said. "Such a nice name."

"Are you saying we'll sneak out tonight?"

He shook his head. "I will sneak out alone."

Minseok shook his head. "No you can't."

"I did it before. I can do it again." He said. "Do you know where the flower shop is?"

"I don't." Minseok answered. His face fell.

"But, Kyungsoo has a calling card."

"We can't ask Kyungsoo. He'll have me held up."

"So we're stealing." Minseok said with a laugh. "That ain' t hard."

"How?"

"Let me." Minseok said. "Just keep an eye for anyone."

Then with that, they headed to where the rooms for the palace staff are.

\--

He was able to sneak out of the palace undetected, the florist’s calling card in his hand.

Minseok was able to steal it though he would prefer that he just simply “borrowed” it and would return it tomorrow to Kyungsoo, acting out like it fell to the floor.

He made a mental note to say thank you to the guards for not doing their job properly, though he is not going to say exactly that. It would sound insulting.

Wearing a hoodie and jogger pants, he got into a cab, after walking for several minutes far from the palace. He doesn’t want anyone to be suspicious of him, especially his face is known to anyone.

Well, almost anyone. Except Junmyeon.

He smiled at the thought of seeing the guy. He rarely gets attached to anyone.Aside from his family and the annoying Kyungsoo, he also has Minseok.

He remembered that his best friend and hyung had something to tell him and he made another mental note to talk to him.

He gave the address to the unsuspicious driver who probably is assuming he’s one of those guys who is going out for a drink. It took fifteen minutes for him to arrive in front of a flower shop.

The shop has a mini-garden right out front. The door, with the signage ‘close’ up on the door’s glass, is baby blue. 

Then the lights went on.

He hurried to hide on the small wall between the window and the wall, trying his best not to be seen.

He took a peek and saw the man he is looking for come out of a door, wearing an over sized pale pink sweater and jogging pants.

“He is so handsome.” he told himself.

He watched Junmyeon busy in the counter, checking the cash register.

He only watched the man, unaware of the passing of time.

Junmyeon moved to check the flowers on the pots displayed on the counter.

He is just very content watching the man who is now swaying his head and looked like he is humming. He couldn’t help but smile.

He waited until the lights were out then he would return to the palace before the banquet ended and before anyone, especially Kyungsoo, would notice he had sneaked out again.

Though Minseok took over for him, took over his bed and pretended to be him.

However, Junmyeon seemed to have no plans to finish up. He liked it, more time to watch the florist.  
That made him sound like a stalker.

Suddenly, he felt something small - a drop of water - on his face.

The rain then poured out of nowhere, making him curse at the sudden disturbance.

He took a peek at the window again but couldn’t find Junmyeon.

Then the door behind him opened, making him scream.

Junmyeon stood there, one hand on the door.

“Are you stalking me?” the first thing the man asked.

“No,” he answered.

“Then what are you doing outside my flower shop and you watching me over the window?”

“I happened to pass by-”

The man scoffed, unimpressed with his answer.

Does Junmyeon know that he had been watching him?

“Nice hideout.” Junmyeon said. “But yeah, I saw you if you’re wondering.”

His mouth hangs open.

The florist chuckled. “Are you standing here to get wet by the rain?”

He stared at Junmyeon.

“Come in.” The man said. “You’ll really get wet there. Wait for the rain to slow down. Though I doubt because there is a storm today, based on the news.”

“Huh?”

“You don’t know?” The man chuckled. “The next time you stalk someone, at least plan properly without getting yourself compromised.”

“I’m not stalking-”

“Yeah, tell that to the flowers.” Junmyeon chuckled. “Come in. You want hot chocolate?”

The offer sounds inviting and nice but - “No thanks. I think I best be on my way. They might be looking for me already.”

“Your parents?”

He hesitated to nod.

“Your parents for sure don't want you to get wet by the rain so they would understand if you’d get home late but not drenched in rain.” Well that’s actually true. He will never have the end of his mother’s scolding as well, aside Kyungsoo’s, if he gets sick because of the rain.

“Well then, I’d take up that offer of hot chocolate.” He said and cleared his throat. He’s talking so formally, so he had to change the way he is talking or else. “Until then, when the rain stops, I'll go home.”

“Momma’s boy.” Junmyeon chuckled. “Come along. My hot chocolate shouldn’t be kept waiting. It’s the best.”

He watched the florist go ahead first and he followed, a little hesitant.

He closed the door.

“Will it be alright for you to wait here or go with me into the kitchen?” The florist asked.

“Well-” he began. He wanted to stay here. He’s a stranger after all to the guy and for him, it would be a bit awkward. However, he hated being alone here. “-it depends on what you want. This is your place after all.”

“You seem to be harmless.” Junmyeon said. “Though you are a stalker.”

“I am not.” he defends himself.

The florist just chuckled. “Come and let’s have a drink in the kitchen. It’s warmer there.”

Then the florist went in and he walked fast to follow the man through the door.

He was led to a living room, apparently adjacent to the flower shop.

“The shop was formerly a garage.” Junmyeon explained, noticing his curiosity. “I had it turned into a flower shop when my father passed away five years ago. Also, my mom loves flowers so there’s that.”

“Where is she?” He asked. “Your mom.”

“She died when I and Jongin were still kids.” The florist answered.

Then they got into the kitchen, designed to make anyone feel comfortable, warm and at home.

“I designed the kitchen.” Junmyeon said with pride. “Take a seat.”

He did, taking a seat on the dining table. He let his eyes wander around the kitchen. It’s far different from the one in the palace. This may be small but comfortable.

He then watched Junmyeon make the hot chocolate, smelling cinnamon waft in the air as well.

“You like cinnamon? I can put some.”

He nods.

A minute later, a hot mug is placed in front of him.

“Thanks.” He said, trying his best not to sound formally as he can.

Junmyeon took a seat beside him as he sipped from the mug.

The hot chocolate tasted better than Kyungsoo’s. No bias here.

“How is it?” The man asks.

“Great.” He answered with a smile.

“Looks like I gained a fan.” The florist said. “So, why exactly are you outside my shop? Since you are saying you are not stalking me, then explain yourself.”

He sipped from his drink and then spoke. “I really passed by-”

The florist laughed. “if you’re not going to tell the truth, I am going to call the police.”

He stared at the man and Junmyeon seemed to not be joking.

He began to stutter.

“I’i-” he said. The mere fact that he is stuttering when he actually doesn’t, just shows that he is afraid. If his family finds out, he’s going to be kicked out of the palace. “I-i couldn’t stop thinking about y-you.” he finally said, nervous. He immediately drank from his mug, not minding it was still hot.

“Hey, hey, slow down.” The florist said laughing. “You’d get your tongue burned.”

He stopped and bit his lip, unable to look at the man seated beside him.

“You can’t stop thinking about me? Seriously?” Junmyeon asked. “Why, that’s a shocker.”

He slowly looked to the man.

“I never had someone tell me that.” The florist said. “All they do is come to my shop and buy straight from my shop then give it to me. I mean, what are they really doing? Buy to add income or asking me out?”

“Are you dating anyone?”

The man shook his head. “I have standards though not so high, as long as using my shop, like buying my flowers as an excuse to talk to me is not used.”

He fell silent.

“You’re the first who didn’t.” Junmyeon said with a chuckle. “And do you know how dumb you look outside the window as if I wouldn’t see you?”

He gave a shy smile. He wanted to disappear.

“Well, we can be friends.” Junmyeon said. “If you like.”

He nods right away. Why wouldn’t he? “That would be fine for me.”

He saw a smile crept on Junmyeon’s face before the florist took a sip from his mug.

He looked over the window, worried.

“I think the rain is getting stronger and won’t slow down anytime soon.” Junmyeon said.

His worry grew. “I think I should get going before it gets stronger.”

“Are you sure?” The florist asked.

“If you have an umbrella then I am sure.” He said.

“And a jacket, perhaps.” Junmyeon adds. “Drink that all up so you’ll have something warm. I’ll just get you an umbrella and a jacket. I am not sure if mine would fit your frame.”

Before he could respond, the florist left him, disappearing into a door.

He waited, sipping slowly his drink until the man returned holding a gray umbrella and a jacket.

“This is the largest jacket that I own.” The florist said. “My brother owns this but I took it from him after he ruined my favorite jacket. He’s the same size as you.”

“The one who was with you?”

The florist nods. “Jongin.”

“I remember.”

Junmyeon smiled at him. “Here, take it.” he said handing the jacket and the umbrella.

He took them.

“Next time plan ahead.” The florist said. “And always bring a jacket, not a hoodie. And you can call me first before coming here or else, if Jongin sees you stalking again outside the shop, an ambulance would come in handy.”

He laughed.

“I’m serious,” Junmyeon said with a chuckle. “He may be a whiny one but he sure can break someone’s nose. I have a feeling you do not want that to befall upon you.”

He wore the jacket, it smelled like a mix of flowers. Very much like the florist.

“I’ll return these when I come here.” He said as he stood up and smoothed the jacket.

“Sure.” Junmyeon said.

The florist led him outside and waited with him to hail a cab.

When he hailed one, he immediately said his goodbye to the florist who went back inside as the cab had gone further.

He then remembered he forgot to ask the man’s number but then he couldn’t go back because he needs to return to the palace quickly.

He sighed as he slipped in his hands on the pockets of the jacket and felt something on the left one.

He took out a piece of paper. Frowning, he unfolded it.

He smiled when he realized that Junmyeon had left a note. No wonder the florist told him to text if he comes for a visit.

Because on the piece of paper is Junmyeon’s number written on it with a smiley.

\--

Fortunately, no one noticed his short absence. He arrived a little before the party ended.

It’s been a week since he last saw the man and he is still contemplating whether he should send a text or call the florist.

He badly wanted to see Junmyeon but couldn’t seem to escape, not because people are watching him out but because of the royal visitors coming in and out of the palace for a visit.

He just got off from joining a meeting with the British royal family.

Minseok in his room, waiting.

He immediately jumped onto his bed, face down.  
“Tired?”

“Very much.” He mumbled. “I’m glad they are the last. Another day of visitors will probably drive me crazy.”

The older chuckled. “Have you called him yet?”

He sighed. Despite how busy he was, he always wanted to call Junmyeon but couldn’t because he is shy to call the florist. Sending a text would only make him nervous.

“I haven’t.”

Minseok laughed. “Now that’s a shocker.”

He looked to the man. “What do you mean?”

“Well, I’ve seen you with your phone, staring at it as if Junmyeon is going to call you.”  
“He doesn’t have my number.”

“Exactly.” Minseok said. “He wouldn’t call you so you make the move - call him.

He sighed. “He probably thinks that I forgot about him. It’s been a week.”

“Then see for yourself.” Minseok suggested. “That’s why you need to call him or better yet, go and see him.”

He shook his head. The idea of going there again to see Junmyeon is making him nervous already.

A hand gripped his hand making him look to Minseok. “Sehun.” The older one said. “I know you like him. Don’t hold back. Tell him.”

“He thinks of me as a stalker anyway.” He said, saying it just to end this conversation but the older one only chuckled.

“You’d look more like a stalker if you’d never call him.” Minseok said. “And I’ve seen how you attempted to call him that night you came back from seeing him. For the first time, I saw you hold back when in fact you usually don't. Never to someone, not even to me.”

“You can’t order me around, you know.”

“I swear to God, do me a favor.” Minseok said. “If not, I will tell your parents.”

“Did you just call the king and queen as my parents?” He asked, trying his best to avoid the topic of going to Junmyeon. “And are you blackmailing me?”

“And are you really trying to avoid the topic?” Minseok asked. “Oh please, Sehun. I am not stupid.”

He sighed.

“You like him, correct?”

He nods. “Love at first sight.”

“Are you curious about him?”

He nods again. “So much.”

“Do you want to date him?”

“I would if I could-”

Minseok interrupted. “There you go. Then call him, text him or see him. Better yet, do all three.”

“You think that is easy?” He asked. “Hyung, I lied to him about who I am.”

“Well, you didn’t lie. He thought you were not the prince and did he ever ask?” Minseok asked.

He sighed.

“I get what your answer is.” Minseok said. “So do me a favor so you’d stop fussing about this or I swear, I’d really call him myself.”

What Minseok told him made him panic which made the older laugh.

“So, now? What’s your choice?”

\---

It’s been a week since he last saw Shun, the handsome guy he met in the palace.

He’s been waiting for a call since then but the man must not have liked his straightforwardness and decided not to give a call.

He even goes to his shop at night just to check if Shun is by the window watching him.

But none. And it frustrates him.

He is now standing in front of the window where he saw Shun that night and sighed.

“Looks like, I am really going to be alone for eternity.’’ He mumbled to himself.

“Yeah, if you keep standing there, they would really think you are a flower and that would make you live alone forever.”

He turned to see Jongin standing behind him and glared.

“What?” Jongin asked. “And who are you waiting for by the way?”

He walked away from the window and went to the counter, behind the cash register. “No one.”

“Hoping for that handsome guy palace staff to come here?” Jongin asked with a chuckle.

He glared once again to Jongin.

“You know what hyung.” Jongin said as he took a seat on a wooden high chair. “As you know, I am not really into television and the internet but books-”

He nods. He and Jongin share the same hobby. That is why they do not have a television at home because buying one is not really necessary since no one would even use it.

“-But that guy is familiar.” Jongin said. “I am not sure where I’ve seen him though.”

“Maybe you’ve been reading too many magazines.” He chuckled. "And his name is Shun."

Jongin frowned but it disappeared as fast as he showed the frown. “Too much unnecessary gossip.” His brother groaned. “I prefer the way of books and the knowledge it provides.”

He chuckled, shaking his head.

“But yeah, he seems to be familiar to me.” Jongin said. “In the palace, I almost had mistaken him for the prince.”

“You think a prince owns and wears hoodies?” he asked.

“They do and they wear one in their rooms, yes.” Jongin said. “What? You think they wear their royal outfits as pajamas? I’d rather get stripped off of my title than sleeping in those uncomfortable wear all my life.”

“You won’t even be born as a prince or would pass up as one.” Then he shook his head. “He doesn’t speak formally though and he behaves differently compared to a prince. Maybe he’s just really prince-ly looking.”

Jongin shrugged, looking unconvinced. “Well, anyway hyung, I think you got dumped.”

“Maybe.” He said, “Not new though.” then sighed. “I thought this time it would be different and that he was different from others.”

“Maybe you were too straightforward.” Jongin said, shaking his head. “You scare me when you do talk to me like that.”

He sighed once again. “Yeah, I think so too.”

\-------

Sehun stood a meter away from Junmyeon’s flower shop.

He's been standing there for more or less thirty minutes, mustering enough courage to ask Junmyeon out.

He held the bouquet of flowers in his hand, hard.

“You can do this.” He told himself. "You can do this Sehun."

Should he really go and do it?

Minseok is right. He never held back for anyone. He would always go on, head first.

Not that he doesn’t like Junmyeon. He actually and really likes the man. He’s holding back because he isn’t sure if he should actually do it, afraid that if that once Junmyeon finds out who he is, it’s game over for him.

On the very second he saw Junmyeon in that hall, he knew the man is different. The florist eventually proved him correct.

And he couldn’t deny that he really, really liked Junmyeon.

He wondered, what if he had told Junmyeon already who he is back before? Would all be still the same as how Junmyeon treats him now?

He sighed again.

While deep in his thoughts, his eyes caught a glimpse of someone coming out from the flower shop.

He couldn’t look away.

Junmyeon.

“Okay, you can do this.” he told himself and breathed in and out.

He finally took a step forward then steps back again, turning his back. “Oh God, Sehun.” he muttered to himself. “Get ahold of yourself.”

“Sehun?” He heard that voice he hadn’t heard for a week.

He froze.

“What are you doing here?” Junmyeon asked. “And outside my flower shop? Stalking me again?”

He turned to look at Junmyeon.

“Oh, you have flowers.” Junmyeon said. "Sunflowers. Lovely."

He couldn’t find the words to say.

Embarrassed, he shoved the flowers to Junmyeon, not looking at the man.

He heard the florist chuckle.

"I plucked them out." He said. "I hope you like it."

Well, he remembered that Junmyeon said he disliked men who bought flowers from his shop only to end up giving it to him.

So he plucked out some sunflowers from the palace's garden while Minseok is on the lookout.

Actually, Minseok suggested it.

He then turned it into a bouquet in anyway he could make it look like one.

He'll deal with the wrath of the palace gardener and especially Kyungsoo later.

He felt the flowers taken from him.

"Thank you." Junmyeon said. He looked to the man whose face brightened. "Sunflowers symbolize loyalty and longevity. Adoration too."

"I actually adore you." He mumbled.

"What did you say?" Junmyeon asks.

He shook his head. "N-nothing." He stutters.

"Weird." Junmyeon said. "I thought you said something."

He could only purse his lips.

"What brings you here?" Junmyeon asked.

He looked at the man nervously. Should he ask?

"Shun?" Junmyeon called him by the name he gave to the florist.

He took a deep breath.

"I-i have something to tell you but I am not sure if I should even-"

"Just say it." Junmyeon cuts him.

He stared at the man, biting his lip.

Here goes to nothing.

“I want to ask you out.” He finally said, saying it as fast as he could. "You know, not g-going out to go somewhere. What I m-mean is going out... with you."

Junmyeon stared at him.

He mentally groaned upon seeing the man's face. He couldn't say what it was. He shouldn't have really asked.

Suddenly, Junmyeon started to giggle and then laugh, taking him by surprise.

"Did that take you a week to practice that's why you didn't come here?"

He stared at the man and in the florist's sparkling eyes, he knew he was getting the answer he wanted since plucking out the sunflowers.

\--  
For three weeks, he’s been constantly visiting Junmyeon.

And that would mean sneaking out at night, out of the palace.

Minseok is helping him but now Kyungsoo, who apparently has been recruited by the other man, is helping them, though a little hesitant.

“If I lose my job-” Kyungsoo always said.

“I doubt you will.”Is what Minseok responds everytime Kyungsoo says his now famous line. “And remember, when they marry one day, your part of their how-they-started-dating story and it will be all over the news.”

He chuckled upon hearing what Minseok said. But the idea of marrying Junmyeon one day is making him blush and somehow excited.

Well, because he knew that the person for him will always and only be Junmyeon and no one else.

He can marry a royal, he met a lot of them but he never once spared a glance to anyone. Only Junmyeon made him so.

If he had to leave his title behind, he would do it.

That night, he sneaked out again, but this time, he had an excuse. Minseok is heading to Japan for a vacation so he was able to get in a car and be dropped somewhere near the flower shop.

“Are you sure you do not want me to go with you into the airport?” He asked before he alighted the car. Kyungsoo is with them and the driver, who has to be bribed heavily by Minseok so he won’t say anything to anyone.

“I’ll be back in a few days time.” Minseok said. “And I am just going to Japan for vacation, not permanently living there. Don’t be so exaggerated.”

He chuckled. “Fine. Enjoy Japan.”

“And you enjoy it too.” Minseok said. “And don’t worry about sneaking out. I blackmailed these two.” he adds referring to Kyungsoo, who just sighed, and the driver. “They know how to cover you up.”

“That’s bad of you.” He said with a chuckle. “But thank you, hyung. See you.”

Then he alighted the car and watched the car leave as it heads to the airport to drop Minseok.

He checked his watch. It’s almost six-thirty. He and Junmyeon will have a house date.

Luckily, the florist is not really fond of going outside and prefers the solitude of his own home. So, it was easy for him to keep his secret for a little while.

But he has planned already to tell the man of his secret.

He wanted to tell him so bad. He knows his lie is not that really bad but as what Kyungsoo said, after asking advice from the butler, any lie, white or not, is still a lie.

And it scared him.

He walked the small distance from his dropping point to where Junmyeon’s shop is. He can’t wait to see the man even if he almost sees him everyday and even if he is worried about finally telling the truth.

"Shun!"

He raised his head to see Junmyeon by the door of his flower shop, the illumination of the moon that's slowly peeking out showed that the man is smiling.

Ethereal.

He smiled back.

\--

They were cuddled on a couch, Junmyeon is reading a book titled "Map of Bones" by James Rollins.

He didn't expect that the florist would like that kind of book genre. He was expecting the man to read romance novels.

This is how they spend their time together after dinner: Junmyeon reading while leaning on him and he would just watch the florist read and read and read until he feels sleepy, with an arm around the smaller and hand playing the man’s fingers, only removed when Junmyeon has to flip the page. He sometimes flip the pages of the book just to annoy the man, and instead of a smack, he earns a kiss on the cheek every now and then.

Anyone who'd walk in on them would think they are really like officially together.

The florist's younger brother always gives him a look, and a few days ago, raising a brow at him.

Does Jongin suspect who he is or he already knows?

He sometimes asks actually if Junmyeon already knows. There's the internet.

It just happens that Junmyeon is more fond of tending to his flowers than sitting and facing his phone, aside from reading a book.

"Aren't you going home yet?" Junmyeon asks as he inserted a bookmark and closed the book.

"Not yet." He answered. "Not until you fall asleep. Why?"

"It's almost eleven pm." Junmyeon said then raised his head to meet his eyes.

"I know. But it's fine." He said and sniffed the man's hair.

"Are you sure?" Junmyeon asks. "Or maybe you want to sleep here?"

"Not a bad idea actually." He said with a chuckle.

"Well, it is. Jongin won't let you."

"Does he hate me?"

"Just protective." Junmyeon said and sat properly to face him.

"Where is he anyway?"

"Giving us privacy." Junmyeon said. "He'll be home in a while though."

He chuckled. "That is why you want me already to go home?"

"Partly." Junmyeon said, embarrassed. "But seriously, are you not going home? It's like… late."

"Don't worry." He said, the driver is bribed by Minseok to wait for him in a restaurant just around the block so that he could go back to the palace safely even if he goes home late.

He began to wonder what excuse did Kyungsoo made up this time to use to his parents.

“Don’t say that.” Junmyeon said. “It makes me more worried.”

He chuckled and pinched the florist’s nose.

He sat properly. “I’ll have to go now before Jongin arrives.”

Junmyeon just nods. He leaned forward to the florist to place a kiss on his forehead. “Good night.”

“Good night too.” Junmyeon said with a satisfied giggle and poked his cheeks.

“Where is my good night kiss?” he asked the man.

Junmyeon shook his head.

“Bad.” He said and stood up from the couch. Suddenly, he felt a pull on his arm, making him go a little lower, then a sloppy kiss landed on his cheek.

Junmyeon giggled and he couldn’t help but smile.

“See you.” He said.

“Tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow. I might come a little early.”

“Okay.” Junmyeon said as he stood up from the couch. “Let me walk you out.”

“Don’t. No need.” He said and leaned down to place another kiss on Junmyeon’s forehead. A lingering one. The smaller giggled. As he always does.

He then pulled away and made his way to the door that leads to the flower shop.

As soon as he got into the shop, the door opened and Jongin walked in.

“Hello, Jongin.” He greeted.

“Hey.” The man greeted. “Is hyung already asleep?”

He shook his head. “Still on the couch. Reading.”

“You don’t leave unless he’s already asleep.”

“He made me go home.” He said, “Told me that you’re coming home soon anyway.”

Jongin nods. “Have a safe trip home.”

“Thanks.” He said as he walked to the door that would lead him out. “And please close the doors once I leave. Keep the danger out, you know.”

A voice spoke. “It feels good to have two people being so overprotective of me.”

He looked at Junmyeon who was standing by the doorway.

“Oh god.” Jongin gasped and looked at him. “Just go home. It’s a nasty sight.”

He chuckled and bid his goodbye. He left for the car until he made sure that the flower shop’s door was closed.

He remembered Minseok all of a sudden and checked his watch. It only takes more or less than two hours to get to Japan from Korea. Minseok’s flight is at 10:00 pm. The older one is now on his way to Japan and will arrive at exactly 12 midnight.

He ought to give a call and check Minseok as soon as he could, just to remind him to bring him some Matcha and Sakura Kitkats because after all, it is Japan.

He slid his phone out as he headed to the restaurant when his phone suddenly rang.

As he was about to answer it, he saw the driver heading towards him. Something about the man’s expression made him suddenly uneasy. He answered the phone. It's Kyungsoo.

“Crown Prince.” He heard the butler say. Somehow, Kyungsoo’s voice reflected the driver’s face.

Something is wrong and it’s bad.

“Y-yes?” He couldn’t help but to stutter.

“A flight is awaiting you, your majesty.” He heard Kyungsoo say. “The chauffeur will drive you straight to the airport and we’ll meet there. You’ll leave for Japan in an hour.”

He frowned, eyes wandering to the driver before him, the heavy feeling weighing him down, making him more uneasy. “Why am I flying to Japan all of a sudden?” he asked and when for several seconds, the butler didn’t answer. “Kyungsoo.”

A sob. “Minseok’s plane crashed thirty minutes ago, in the Sea of Japan. No one survived the crash.”

\---

Junmyeon was arranging the flower pots on the counter when Jongdae came in.

“Good morning.” He greeted the man.

“Likewise.” Jongdae said as he placed his bag on a nearby chair. “However, not for the entire of Korea.”

He frowned, turning to look at Jongdae. “What do you mean?”

Jongdae sighed. “You seriously need to buy a tv.” he said. “What happened is that a Korean flight bound to Japan crashed in the Sea of Japan, thirty minutes after take off. All are Koreans. No one survived.”

The news made his eyes wide and felt overwhelmed with it. A sense of grief and sympathy washed over him.

“That’s devastating.” He said,

“It is.” Jongdae said and took out his phone, starting to get busy with it. “The Korean crown prince flew there straight away last night. Apparently, a good friend of his was on that flight. It’s really sad.”

“It really is.” He mumbled.

“Hyung!” He heard Jongin. Then he saw his younger brother running from inside the house. Jongin is holding a phone. “Hyung, you have to see this.” Jongin said, handing him the phone.

Curious, he took it and checked what Jongin was trying to show him. Jongdae peeked over from his side.

“I was watching something about the plane crash last night.” Jongin said. “And guess what? I was right when I said he looked familiar.”

“Who?” he asked with a raised brow.

“Just watch.” Jongin said.

He played the video.

“Oh this is the news from this morning that I’ve watched and where I learned of what happened.” Jongdae said.

He just watched.

At first, he was just comprehending whatever the newscaster was talking and taking in the video clips shown.

Not until she mentioned the Korean Crown Prince, who is now in Japan.

And the next thing he knew, he saw Shun in the video - introduced as the Crown Prince of South Korea:

Crown Prince Sehun.

\------  
Sehun is finally returning to Korea after two days.

With swollen eyes, mind in a state of shock, agony and grief.

However, he is not returning to Korea alone because he is bringing Minseok back with him.

The older’s body was recovered just twelve hours after the plane crashed in the depths of the Sea of Japan, showing signs of hypoxia, in which the body or a region of the body is deprived of adequate oxygen supply at the tissue level.

Apparently, the departure was delayed by 12 minutes. As they approached the Sea of Japan, the plane experienced rapid decompression, caused by a faulty repair by technicians. The rear bulkhead of the plane was repaired, however, a doubler plate was improperly installed, compromising the aircraft and the safety of passengers.

It took two days for them to return, for the reason there is still an ongoing investigation and he has to represent the royal family in such a sad time. His parents are still overseas and are set to fly straight to Japan from Denmark. He was asked to stay longer but he couldn’t.

Kyungsoo returned to Korea several hours later, to prepare for a funeral fit for Minseok, who is considered already as a member of the royal family.

He forgot about Junmyeon. His mind was on Minseok. Their memories together growing up kept on playing in his head and he could not stop but to feel pain and cry.

He’s been doing that in Japan, and even now in the plane.

As he saw clouds shine with the light coming from the rising sunlight, as they left the land of the rising sun, he suddenly remembered that Minseok and at that time the older man told him that they should talk.

“When we get into your room... we need to talk.”

The sentence resounded in his head. He began to wonder why he and Minseok needed to talk and regrets forgetting about it.

He didn’t realize the time not until they were about to land back in Korea.

His parents by now must have arrived in Japan as well. Both monarchs will also fly back to Korea tonight after meeting with the Japanese royal family.

After the plane settled down on the runway, he got off the plane and followed his escorts to the area where the crate which has Minseok’s coffin will be unloaded.

He didn’t cry. His tears had run dry since that day. He just bowed his head.

There is no media allowed, something he requested in memory of Minseok.

After the coffin was loaded to the car, he got into the waiting car that would bring him back to the palace where a private viewing will be held.  
Minseok will be buried tomorrow, right away.

He remained silent for the entire ride and never spoke even if he alighted the car when they arrived in the palace. He was greeted by Kyungsoo.

Everyone wore mourning clothes. He never looked to anyone, his tired eyes fixed on the coffin as it was wheeled to the palace’s viewing room.

The room is prepared well, with flowers flowing.

“From Junmyeon’s flower shop.” Kyungsoo said. “The queen’s choice.”

Sehun nods. His mother arranged the funeral along with Kyungsoo, despite that she was overseas. Minseok is like a son to her too.

“I think he doesn’t know anything, your highness.” Kyungsoo said. “He came here to arrange them early this morning. He asked for you but I told him that you were on leave because of a sudden emergency. He didn’t ask further questions. I don’t think he knew who you really are.”  
He just nods. He felt tired even to say one word.

After seeing everything is settled for the viewing, only open to everyone who knew Minseok and in the palace, he went to his room, alone, to change his clothes into mourning ones.

As he was about to return to the viewing hall, he passed by Minseok’s room.

He stopped.

He hesitated to go in as he began to tear up but he pushed the double doors away instead and went in.

The room is just how Minseok had left it before he flew for Japan. The older one is a very tidy person himself. He also instructed Kyungsoo to never let anyone touch the room until he does.

He will clear it out on his own.

He sat on the bed and let his eyes wander around the room.

Empty.  
He felt tears again in his eyes.

He sat there, sobbing.

\------

After the burial, Sehun spent the rest of the day in Minseok’s room.

He is laying on the bed, staring at the ceiling, unmoving.

He was planning to clear the room. While the grief is still fresh, he decided to do it today.

Doing it on another day will just be a torture for him.

But here he is, lying on the bed, couldn’t find the strength to do it.

This room is full of Minseok’s memories. The older man spent his childhood and adulthood here, which he had seen. It is hard to clear it away just like that.

Kyungsoo offered to help him but he preferred to do it alone.

He finally stood up to start clearing out Minseok’s things. He’ll be keeping some stuff, the important ones, Minseok’s favorite things, for remembrance.

He took some clothes, the ones he used to steal and borrow from the older because he liked them. He then started sifting through the bedside drawer that Minseok never lets him touch. He opened the first drawer and saw a thick notebook lying inside.

He knew right away that it was Minseok's diary and took it away, putting it on a box where he decided to put Minseok's stuff for keepsaking.

As he did, something fell off from the notebook. A folded paper.

He picked it up. Curiosity kicked in so he opened it.

“Dear Sehun…”

His eyes went wide.

The handwriting is definitely Minseok’s. It is a letter for him. He scanned the paper, the words jumbling before his eyes.

He had to blink and put on focus and began to read the letter from the beginning.

"Dear Sehun,

Why am I writing this letter? We practically live on the same roof. Hahaha

I guess writing this letter is comfortable for me to do rather than writing it in my journal or even telling you up front. 

I love you.

I have loved you since the day we first met. Yes, you are younger than I am but age does not matter, that’s what you said. The first time I laid my eyes on you, I knew you’re someone I want. Though, I know in the years after that until now, you only see me as just a brother and it was okay for me because at least I am by your side. I don’t want to be anywhere but by your side, even just as a brother.

I never showed you that I love you more than a brother. I dislike the idea of us being awkward to each other when we’ve sworn that no matter what happens, we will always be there for each other. I am happy just being by your side. Isn’t loving someone being selfless? Not taking but giving? Unconditional?

I must say I am a little hurt with the way you look at Junmyeon. Though I prepared myself for the day like that, when you will finally find someone you like, it’s a different story when it happens right in front of you.

But I am not jealous. Instead, I am happy. Because finally!

I also know what your parents wanted. They actually spoke to me about you getting married to me. Did I decline? Obviously, yes. You would have been married to me and this letter would not have been written.

Why did I decline? Because I want you to choose your happiness. As we grew up, I know what you wanted and you’ve always been vocal about pursuing what really makes you happy. I don’t want to be a hindrance to that. I will just be here by your side to support you.

I know you’d be ranting, saying “You should’ve told me.”. I tried but at the same time, I didn’t want to. I don’t want to confuse you. There is a fine line between us. I am afraid if I tell you, you’d be forced to love me back, more than how you see me. I don’t want that and you know how I hate it when people force things on me for me to do. Well, except for you because you’re special to me.

Now, about Junmyeon. Go with him. The first time I saw him, I knew that he is the right person for you. I know he will take care of you. I know he will always be there for you always, just like I did. If something ever happens to me one day, I am not going to leave you with sadness, worry or regrets because I left you in the hands of someone I’ve already entrusted you with. I trust Junmyeon just like how you trust me. Be happy with him. And please, tell him the truth or else I will do it.

I love you, Sehun. Well, I don’t know though if this letter will even reach out to you. But if ever it does, don’t feel bad.

Your friend, older brother, confidante,  
Minseok"

Tears are now falling off from his eyes.

He never knew.

Minseok is the type of person who really doesn’t speak his mind unless you ask. You need a penny just to hear his thoughts.

But reading everything in just one letter, it is too much for him to take. He sat down on the floor, crying, regret slowly eating him up.

He remembered that day Minseok told him about wanting to talk to him but the older preferred to think of his happiness first before himself. 

A selfless act.

Would things be different now if Minseok had told him? He doesn’t know but he should’ve stole that chance he had to talk to the older man when he was still alive.

Now, everything is too late and only with a letter to tell him the truth.

The more he thinks of the letter, the more it hurts him.

When he finally calmed down, he stood up, gripping on the letter and checked the drawer again.

Inside, a box rested. He opened it to find photos of them together.

He checked each, to find writings on the back of each photo.

The time when they celebrated his 18th birthday, when they flew to Disneyland, on the beach, they celebrated the older one’s birthday.  
They were all photos of each memory they shared.

He found one photo. A solo shot of his, smiling straight to the camera.

He could remember when it was. It was during his graduation after party in college.

He flipped the photo and saw a writing behind the back.

‘’Choose always your happiness, my beloved Sehunnie.”

\---

“What do you mean he is a prince?”

Junmyeon asked his younger brother who just showed him a photo of South Korea’s crown prince.

“I told you that he looked familiar.” His younger brother said. “Then I saw media photos. That’s why you should really get used to watching tv or reading newspapers, just at least to know about a little news and some gossip.”

“He can’t be the prince.”

“Well we have some photos to prove that he is.” Jongin argued. “And actually, I was kind of suspicious of him but in a good way. The way he moved, it’s regal. The way he speaks, it’s too formal, even if he tried his very best to alter it.”

“He is working in the palace, so he should be formal.” He argued. “Besides that, he could just have been included in the photo and his name is Shun.”

Jongin sighed, sounding frustrated and shoved to him the newspaper. “Read the caption really well, my dear brother. Read it until you get it. Also, if you add a letter ‘e’ after the letter ‘s’, you’d get Sehun.”

He huffed. He read the caption again, for the nth time actually.

Because a part of him believed, as soon as he read the caption, that his Shun is actually Sehun, the crown prince of South Korea.  
He didn't want to get angry, that is why he doesn’t want to believe.

He read it again, trying his best to fully process everything again in his head even though he knew what the entire caption meant.  
“And if you want more proof, I can show you more.” Jongin said while checking his phone. “I really find it annoying that we have the latest technology but we live like we’re in the sixties.”

He returned the newspaper back to Jongin. “Don’t show me that anymore.”

Jongin looked to him as he also met his brother’s eyes. “So now, you believe me?”

He does. He really does but he is trying to find reasons not to believe. Because he knew for himself that he disliked the idea of being lied to.  
He knows he should be angry because there could be a reason as to why the said man lied to him but the thought that he was lied to, it didn’t sink well in him.

A knock on the door of his flower shop broke him out of his thoughts.

“Looks like we have a royalty for a visitor.” He heard his younger brother say, making him turn around to see the man he is thinking about.  
He saw Shun or Sehun. But this time, even if the man is wearing a hoodie and track pants, he only sees him as a royalty and not anymore like how he used to.

The door opened and Sehun stepped inside, eyes at him.

“Junmyeon.”

The royal has bloodshot eyes and looked thinner than the last time he saw him. It hurts his heart to see the man he came to love in such a state that he wanted to hold him tight.

But he held himself bacK, especially when Sehun went to him.

He froze, staring at the man for a while.

And then bowed.

“Junmyeon.”

“What is there that I can do for you, your majesty.”

“Junmyeon.” he could hear the shock in Sehun’s voice.

He wanted to look into the man’s eyes but he suddenly found it uncomfortable to do so.

“I came here not as a royalty.” Sehun said. “I came here as that guy who fell in love with you at first sight.”

He didn’t look to Sehun and just remained staring at the floor.

“So you’re a prince.” He heard Jongin say. “No wonder why you seem so familiar to me.”

“I didn’t mean to hide it.” Sehun said, sounding apologetic. “It’s just that, I couldn’t find myself admitting who I really am. Like, I don’t want people to know me as a crown prince.”

He heard his brother snort.

He looked to Sehun. “Is there anything that I can do for you, your highness?”

“Junmyeon.” He heard Sehun say. “I did not come here as a prince.”

“My apologies.” He said, “If there is nothing that I can do for you, your highness, then it is best you’ll be on your way.”

“Junmyeon.” Sehun said. “I know I shouldn’t have lied to you. But I want to feel so normal. I want you to know me not as the crown prince of this country but as a normal person. I’m so sorry if I had to lie. I really am sorry.”

He fell silent.

“I think you should leave, your highness.” His brother said. “I think my brother doesn’t want to do anything with you.”  
He glanced at Sehun who was still looking at him, hurt in his eyes. He doesn’t want to push the man away however, his mind is so clouded that he couldn’t even think straight.

He watched his brother move, slightly pushing Sehun to the door and out of the shop. He wanted to protest out of respect to the royal.  
Jongin came back in and he saw Sehun through the glass window looking back at him.

He turned away.

\-------

Kyungsoo has given up already looking for Sehun. He already knew where the royal went when he realized he couldn’t find the crown prince in his room or anywhere in the palace.

While checking on the dining area of the palace, the crown prince emerged, looking broken more than the last time.

Thankfully, the only people in the dining hall are him and two maids, who looked surprised to see the prince like that.

He dismissed the two maids and instructed them to gossip among themselves and not to anyone else.

He approached the prince. “Do you want some tea, your highness? Then someone to talk to?”

Sehun simply nodded.

He led the prince to the tea room just a little down the hall. He excused himself temporarily and went to the kitchen to ask the ones in the kitchen to prepare tea and bring it right away.

He returned to the said room to find Sehun standing by the large window, that overlooks the spacious back garden of the palace, the full moon hung high on the sky.

He then heard the crown prince sigh.

He placed the tray on a table and straightened himself. Instead of talking, he watched the young prince for a few minutes.  
“Your highness.” Kyungsoo said, making his presence known.

Sehun didn’t look at him. He knew that the prince needed someone to talk to but didn’t know how to say something to someone else as the man is only used to open up to Minseok.

As a butler, he knew his place but he also knew that Sehun is the kind of person who is easy to approach despite his title as the country’s crown prince. He knew he had to be a friend to the young man now. Sehun needs one.

“I apologize for my intrusion of your privacy, your highness. But is there anything you’d like to talk about?” He asked.

Another sigh escaped from Sehun’s lips. He immediately knew how frustrated the crown prince is. Something is definitely wrong.

He just stood there and waited.

Few seconds later, he saw the crown prince turn to look at him.

He saw tears on his cheeks.

“I don’t know what to do anymore.” The crown prince simply said. That sounded heartbreak to him.

He just listened, letting the crown prince pour out his emotions on his own.

“I lost Minseok hyung then now, Junmyeon.” Sehun said, shaking his head.

He understood immediately. It felt like Sehun lost someone else who is so important whom he could lean on after what has happened.

He may be the crown prince but Kyungsoo has seen Sehun grow up.

Behind the annoying, bubbly Sehun is a fragile man.

And he’s more fragile than ever.

\---------

“Do you think I did the right thing, Jongdae?” He asked for the nth time.

His friend sighed. “Do you really want to hear what I really think?”

He took some seconds before he nodded.

“Well, no.” Jongdae answered. “Okay, first things first, I am not siding with him and that lying is really a bad thing. Yes, he was wrong to lie about who he really is. But don’t we all lie? And besides, not all lies are done for someone’s own selfishness but for so many valid reasons and I think Sehun lied because he wanted to keep it that way for the meantime.”

He sighed upon hearing what Jongdae said. He knew the man was correct.

“He’s not your typical crown prince, obviously.” Jongdae said. “Because if he is, he would have boasted of who he is on that very day you two met.”

He recalled that day. Sehun never did. Looking back, he knew he also got attracted to the man when he first saw him.

“You two needs to talk.” Jongdae said. “Ask him his reasons why he had to lie though I think it is already a given why he did but still, ask. Listen and understand.”

He nods, processing everything Jongdae said. Jongin also told him the same thing.

“I will.” He finally says. “I miss him already.”

Jongdae smiled at him. “I think he misses you too. Also, he needs you right now because of what happened to his friend.”

He fell silent, understanding. The thought of Sehun being sad made his heart hurt and miss the man more. He wanted to be there for the man.  
As he got lost in his own thoughts, he heard the door chimes sound, snapping him out of his thoughts.

He turned to see someone, standing by the door. A short man with a regal-like posture. Kyungsoo.

“Hello, Junmyeon.” The man said with a smile. “ May I speak with you?”

He was taken aback because of the sudden visit from the butler but what made him more surprised is when he saw someone alight from the car that’s just outside his shop.

It couldn’t be.

\--------------

It has been a little more than a month since the last time Sehun spoke with Junmyeon.

He wanted to reach out by calling, texting but he is afraid that Junmyeon will not answer his call.

He lurked out in the shadows outside of the man’s flower shop, watching Junmyeon as he moved around the shop, tending the flowers.  
He missed Junmyeon so much that he wanted to burst into the door and hold him.

However, he is afraid that the florist will turn him away, just like the last time.

And he is afraid that this could be one of the few times he will see the man.

A week ago, when he returned to the palace after secretly visiting Junmyeon again, he was called in by his parents, the king and queen, for a serious talk.

Marriage matters.

He knew it would come sooner or later.

He is set to be married to someone. They already have found someone who will replace Minseok, who was the initial choice of his parents to marry him off.

It was a whirlwind of events because he was also told that the engagement party will be held in a week.

Tonight.

He stood in front of the mirror, sighing. He didn’t want to go but he couldn’t do anything. He doesn’t even want to go against his parents. He just couldn’t disrespect them.

He knows the king and queen chose the person well, fitting enough to be part of the royal family.

He heard the door of his room creak open and turned to see Kyungsoo.

“Your highness, it’s time.”

He simply nodded and went on to check himself in the mirror and turned away to follow Kyungsoo.

The butler led him to the mouth of the grand staircase. He could hear the music made by violins and the grand piano and the soft chatter of those who are in attendance.

He then heard his name called, as introduced to everyone in the hall.

The hall where he first saw Junmyeon.

“Your highness.” Kyungsoo said and gave a small nod, took a deep breath and composed himself.

He went down.

He stopped in the middle of the staircase and saw the large crowd before him, anticipating his arrival.

He is greeted by his parents who were also on the same flight of stairs and gave them a hug.

“Are you ready for tonight, my beloved son?” His mother, the queen, asked. “If you don’t want this, we can definitely cancel the engagement.”  
He looked to his mother and smiled. “It’s okay. No turning back.”

His mother smiled wide. It was meaningful and somehow, he got bothered with it. He then felt a tap on his shoulder.

“You have nothing to worry about.” His father, the king, said. “For sure, you will like the one whom we chose for you.”

This time, he forced a smile. Hoping that his father is right.

They went down together, greeted by everyone.

“When will you introduce the lucky one?” He heard one ask, a princess from a kingdom he had been to before when he was young.

“Soon.” The queen answered with a wide smile. “The perfect one for my son. I would have no regrets even if I die tomorrow.”

“Mom.” he whispered.

The princess chuckled upon hearing him. “You still have to see your grandchild.”

The queen smiled wider and it made Sehun bothered for no reason.

Kyungsoo came seconds later and watched the butler lean to the queen and king, who listened.

His father then looked at him. “Your betrothed is ready to meet everyone.”

He forced a smile and nods.

He faced the grand staircase as he was told that his fiancee will be entering the hall by coming down the stairs.

He’s not excited though. He’s just doing what he was asked of: to be proper and show courtesy.

He never showed interest or never dared to ask the name or how the one whom he’ll be marrying to looks like.  
All he wants is Junmyeon.

Only Junmyeon.

“Let us meet the future member of the Royal family. Crown Prince’s betrothed.” The master of the ceremony finally said.

He felt that everyone’s attention went to the grand staircase. Suddenly, he felt like he was waiting as well, eager to see who it was.

Several seconds passed by and no one emerged from the top of the staircase, making him frown and confused. Whispers and murmurs ran around the room. He looked to his parents who seemed to be unbothered and instead gave him a reassuring smile.

Did the person run away, suddenly realizing that this is not it?

“What’s happening?” He asked, a little worried, to his parents. He doesn’t want his parents to be embarrassed by such action, in front of so many people.

He was moved from where he was standing to get on to the stairs when he heard a voice speak.

“Will you seriously leave me alone entertaining all these guests on my own, my prince?”

He froze.

“Should I just leave?”

He panicked and turned around.

He saw Junmyeon in the middle of the hall, exactly where he first saw him.

“I introduce you all to Crown Prince Sehun’s betrothed, soon-to-be member of the royal family, Crown Prince Junmyeon.” The master of ceremony announced and all the guests applauded. He watched as the man walked to him, joining him at the foot of the stairs.

“What...How…” He said, not finding any words to say. He couldn’t understand what he was feeling at the moment.  
Junmyeon smiled at him and took his hand.

“I don’t understand…”

“There is no need to understand.” Junmyeon said.

“How...You’re my betrothed?” He asks.

Junmyeon nodded, smiling.

“How is that… how is that possible?” He asked. “My parents don't even…”

“Minseok told your parents, the king and queen, about me.” Junmyeon answered. “Told them about us a little before he left for Japan. Then they came to meet me.”

He looked over to his parents who were smiling, his mother was tearing up.

“I didn’t know.”  
Junmyeon smiled at him. “We meant to keep it a secret until today. I’ve been actually coming in and out here in the palace since then for my studies.”

That information caught him off guard. “W-what?”

Junmyeon chuckled. “I’m glad you didn’t see me. It would have ruined the surprise if you did.”

He began to tear up then a tear finally escaped from his eye which Junmyeon was fast to wipe away.

“I’m so sorry if I got angry.” Junmyeon said. “I was just surprised-”

“No, no.” He said, shaking his head. “You do not need to say sorry, Junmyeon. I was wrong to lie to you.”

“Shhh.” Junmyeon hushed him. “Kyungsoo made me realize things. So as Jongdae and Jongin. They made me understand that there must be a reason why you did so. Also, your good friend, Minseok convinced me not to be angry at you. He’s the one who also convinced your parents to choose me.”

“Minseok...hyung?” He asked

“I had a dream about him.” Junmyeon said. “Told me not to be angry with you anymore.”

He bit his lip and was about to let his tears fall but Junmyeon shook his head. “Don’t cry or I will cry too.”

He bit his lip and nodded, trying his best not to let the tears fall. He’ll also be embarrassed as the guests are watching them.

“Now, now. Let’s talk later?” Junmyeon asks. “I’m weirded out already with the fact that there are so many people. I want to get away from being the center of attention.”

He smiled. “You should get used to this.” He told the florist.

“I know.” Junmyeon chuckled and smiled back.

He stared at Junmyeon and composed himself and held the man’s hand. “Shall we?”

Junmyeon nods and he softly pulled the man to stand by his side as everyone cheered on them.

As he looked to each and everyone else in the room, he felt happy. Especially when he thought he saw Minseok standing by the doorway, fading away.

He looked to Junmyeon who also looked to him. He saw forever in the eyes of his betrothed.

They are each other’s lucky one.


End file.
